Mounting devices of different types have been used in the past to interconnect two parts of an air flow system. For instance, a well-known fastening device is a bulkhead fitting which requires removing (by cutting) of a section of pipe or duct to which a connection is to be made. After installation, the bulkhead fitting is not again accessible without further removal of another section of the duct. However, it is a firm mounting.
Another type of fastening device for an air flow system is a cork or plug device insertion. It requires only the drilling of a hole in the duct or pipe and the installation is simple. However, the mounting is not firm and there is a possibility of fluid leakage near the device.
A molly bolt is another typical conventional mounting device for an air flow system. To use this device, only a single hole in a duct is required but mounting is often not precise and is not leak proof. Glue or Silastic mounting is a fourth type of mounting. However, this is a messy procedure and mounting is not firm. It requires only a hole in the duct and usually it is leak-proof but this method is susceptible to wide temperature fluctuations.
Because of the drawbacks of the prior conventional devices, a need has arisen for an improved fastener which can be quickly and easily installed and provides a firm leak-proof connection between two parts.